Mutiny Below
by Sinistra-sama
Summary: Partial: Why he showed up on Draco's doorstep in the middle of a rainstorm in September, Harry wasn't sure. Why Draco opened the door and let him in was a better question. But, it was one they could discuss in the morning. Angst, M/M, Fluff, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Mutiny Below

By: Lady Sinistra

Rating: R/Adult+

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Full Summary: Harry was tired, so tired, of the rows and the doubt and just dealing with Draco. So he left and went back to Ginny. Why he showed up on Draco's doorstep in the middle of a rainstorm in September, Harry wasn't sure. Why Draco opened the door and let him in was a better question. But, it was one they could discuss in the morning.

Author's Note: The inspiration for this was Ludo's Mutiny Below. This is not exactly a song fic, just a work inspired by a song. I do not own Mutiny Below nor do I own Harry Potter, those are property of Ludo and J.K. Rowling respectfully.

* * *

><p>It had been six weeks since Harry left him.<p>

It had been a bloody awful six weeks to put it right. Draco had just been such a prat, a selfish little prat thinking only of himself as usual. Worse off he knew it too. Draco knew he screwed up something momentous when Harry not only left but when back to his ex-girlfriend for comfort.

Every time Draco saw her face he felt the need to hex the smug smile that was always there. It didn't help that she was Shacklebolt's secretary and Draco was constantly called in to ask why Harry had asked to be reassigned partners after three years of working together.

That one had stung. It had taken Draco by surprise but he made sure that no one knew it. He kept up his usual cool mask of indifference, something that infuriated Harry the entire time they had been together, and never for a moment let Shacklebolt think he took him unaware. Underneath it all, it ate away at Draco's very soul. He had screwed up so badly that Harry couldn't even stand to work with him anymore.

_Merlin, I am such a daft little prat_, Draco thought to himself. _How could I let him get away and, worse yet, back to her?_

If it hadn't been for Ginerva Weasley, none of this would have ever happened. She couldn't leave well enough alone. Harry was happy with him, but that wasn't enough for the little redheaded bint. She had to be the one making him happy for it to matter to her. She didn't love Harry; she loved what she wanted him to be. She loved the Boy Who Lived, the Savoir of the Wizarding world. Draco loved him just as he was.

Draco had been planning for weeks, six weeks ironically enough, the perfect day for Harry's twenty-fifth birthday. It was not every day a wizard turned a quarter of a century old. He had planned a small surprise party for the two of them and a few of Harry's closest friends. Afterwards he was going to take him to France as Harry had mentioned several times that he had always wanted to go see the Louvre. Draco had even reserved a room in one of Paris's finest hotels for them to stay in. To finish off the night, Draco had made Harry his own key to his townhouse with the hope that Harry would finally move in with him.

Everything was perfect.

When Draco arrived at Harry's flat to pick him up he knew that he was early and would have to wait on Harry for what would feel like ages. He was used to it after four years of dating and five years of being partners as Aurors. Draco was fully prepared to wait patiently, a talent he had acquired from his time with Harry.

What Draco was not fully prepared for was for the Weaselette to be standing in Harry's bedroom in nothing short of the most hideous lingerie Draco's eyes had ever had the misfortune of seeing. It was Gryffindor red with gold lacing on it and Draco had to repress the sudden and violent urge to empty the contents of his stomach. The look on Harry's face hadn't helped. It was a sickening mix of guilt, lust, and regret.

Draco clutched his stomach. There was no way. He and Harry had been through so much. Four years of overcoming their friends' objections and threats of abandonment. Harry could not be cheating on him with, with her!

"H-Harry?" Draco called out shakily. He was revolted at the sound of his own voice. He sounded so weak. Malfoy's were anything but weak. He could hear the shame in his father's voice as the sound of his own hit Draco's ears.

"Oh, Malfoy, coming to wish **my** Harry a happy birthday I see," He heard Ginny say in a disgustingly sweet tone that made him that much closer to retching all over the bedroom floor.

"Ginny! Stop it!" Harry snapped at her, eyeing her like she was Bellatrix herself. "Draco, honey, please. You know this is not what it looks like. She just showed up! I told her to leave!"

Draco tore from the room and into the guest bathroom. He fell to his knees and let himself empty his stomach into the loo. Tears were rolling down his cheeks from the mix of the sting of bile in his throat as well as the crushing feeling in his chest. He could hear Ginny from the bathroom, cooing at Harry and trying to convince him once again to come back to her. Draco wanted nothing more than to get up and give her a good long _Crucio!_ but he knew it would make Harry hate him.

What did he care? Harry was cheating on him with his ex-girlfriend! Draco gathered what strength he had and picked himself up off the floor. Quickly cleaning the taste from his mouth, he held his head high and walked from the bathroom back to Harry's bedroom. His heart broke even more, if it were possible, to see that she was now in Harry's lap with her lips attached to his.

Draco could not hold back the enraged growl that ripped from his throat. Ginny quickly looked over, horror and fear twinkling in her overdone eyes. Draco grinned at the fear in her eyes. He crossed the room in two quick strides and ripped her off Harry by her hair. He faintly recognized Harry telling him not to hurt her, that she was drunk. He ignored that he could smell the firewhiskey rolling off of her as he picked her up by her hair.

"Tell me, Weasley, what in that pathetic little brain of yours made you think it would be a good idea to show up here on _**my**_ Harry's birthday and molest him? Do you think you can take what is mine? What I have worked so hard for? My very happiness and reason for being?" Draco hissed violently. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind he sounded like this father, slightly crazed but very in control, and snarled both at the very thought and at the pathetic waste of pureblood witch before him. "I will not let you ruin everything for me Ginerva Weasley."

Draco threw her to the ground and brandished his wand. Harry was quick to try to stop him. He tackled Draco to the ground and tried to take his wand from him by force, all the while telling his to stop being a daft little prat and that he didn't want Ginny, he wanted Draco. Draco wouldn't hear a word of it. He managed to cast a quick spell that tied Harry in some ropes and gently moved him out of harm's way. No matter how angry he was, he could never hurt Harry.

"Now, where were we Ginerva?" Draco sounded every bit as mad as some of his mother's side of the family. "Ah yes, I was about to make you suffer."

"Draco, no! I swear if you hurt her I will leave you!"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He looked at his lover with tears shimmering in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Didn't Harry understand? He had to protect what was his the only way he knew how, the only way he had been taught.

"But, Harry…" Draco said softly, hurt and confusion lacing his words.

"I can't deal with anymore Draco! Out! Get out!" Harry yelled as he managed to untie the ropes that had him bound.

"Harry, no, please no…" Draco pleaded, begged even. He would never do that for anyone else even if they had a wand held to his temple. "You're my everything Harry, you know that. Please don't do this."

"I cannot deal with you being a jealous insecure prat anymore. I love you Draco but," Draco watched as Harry took a deep breath. "this is over. We're over Draco. You're not the one for me if you cannot trust me. Now leave."

Draco apparated before he could start crying in front of Harry and the drunken bint that was making sounds like a pig giving birth. He went into his room and did not leave for three days. He had even gone as far as to banish his house-elves from his room and to order them to not allow anyone into his room under any circumstances.

Draco had been carrying on this way for the majority of the six weeks that had passed since Harry left him. He would not let Blaise or Pansy any further than the front door. He only left to work and even then he had taken vacation the first week after the break up. He didn't care that he was acting like a "heartbroken fourth year Hufflepuff" as Pansy had so kindly put it.

Draco simply didn't know how to function without Harry anymore.

* * *

><p>It had been six weeks since he left Draco.<p>

It had been a bloody awful six weeks to put it right. Draco had just been such a prat, a jealous little prat thinking only of himself - as usual. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough of Draco's jealous and overbearing ways. If he had just listened to Harry when he said Ginny was drunk and had helped him help her to get back to the Burrow then none of this would have happened.

Granted, if she hadn't been in that awful lingerie in Gryffindor colors and drunkenly trying to wish him too much of a happy birthday, Draco wouldn't have gotten so pissed. Looking back at the night, he shouldn't have stopped Draco. He'd had every right to hurt her. Harry knew that he would have gone too far with it so he panicked. He did not want to see his lover of four years arrested by their own co-workers and escorted to Azkaban.

Harry had just been so angry at Draco. He felt like Draco didn't trust him. It wasn't fair to Harry. So, he broke it off. Not only that, but the next day when he went to apologize to Ginny for Draco's behavior, he ended up sleeping with her. He had been staying with her at the Burrow ever since, because it was safer there than his apartment. More importantly, he wasn't alone in his flat with his memories of four years with Draco.

Ginny insisted that it was better if he asked to be reassigned to a new partner as well, so that both he and Draco could properly get over things. Harry couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that now. At the time, she had made it sound like a perfect idea. Now, he realized it was Ginny just trying to get him to stay as far away as possible from Draco. When had the sweet young Weasley girl he knew at Hogwarts become such a Slytherin?

Harry had never felt so heavy with regret. He didn't know when it happened, but Draco was as much a part of him as his own magic. It hurt to the point it almost stole his breath to see Draco at work, even if only in passing, and know that when he went home at night the blond beauty would not be there beside him. Instead, there would be Ginny, with curves in places there shouldn't be. Who was soft where Harry needed there to hard muscle.

Harry sighed when he clocked off of work. He quickly tore out of his office. He needed a glass of firewhiskey on the rocks, maybe even a double. He slowed as he saw Ron, who was still and always had been his very best mate, on his way out. Harry couldn't help the smile. Maybe he could get Ron and Hermione to join him.

"Hey mate, you look pretty rough," Ron said, making Harry laugh. Ron was not known for his tact and Harry appreciated his frank and honest nature.

"I feel it Ron. I could use dinner and a few drinks. You and 'Mione free tonight?" Harry asked with a miserable smile.

"For you? Always. Come on, I need to pop over to our flat before we go out. She'll be happy to see you. She's missed you. So have I," Ron smiled at him for a moment before it faltered. "So, Mum and Dad told me what happened."

"Ron, I don't want to have to tell it twice. I'll explain over dinner," Harry said gently.

Ron gave him a sharp nod and the two of them apparated off to the Granger-Weasley flat.

* * *

><p>Part one, done. This story will be two parts. The second part will have what everyone's looking for ;) I do promise for all the angst in this chapter, there will be twice as much fluff in the next.<p>

Until then, happy reading,

Sinistra-sama


	2. Chapter 2

Mutiny Below

By: Lady Sinistra

Rating: R/Adult+

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Full Summary: Harry was tired, so tired, of the rows and the doubt and just dealing with Draco. So he left and went back to Ginny. Why he showed up on Draco's doorstep in the middle of a rainstorm in September, Harry wasn't sure. Why Draco opened the door and let him in was a better question. But, it was one they could discuss in the morning.

Author's Note: The inspiration for this was Ludo's Mutiny Below. This is not exactly a song fic, just a work inspired by a song. I do not own Mutiny Below nor do I own Harry Potter, those are property of Ludo and J.K. Rowling respectfully.

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone just as Harry had thought it would. He told the two of them what had happened the night of his birthday. He thought Hermione's head was going to explode all over their food every time he told her to shut up or he wouldn't finish the story. He almost laughed but it wasn't really the best thing to do when one was telling his best friends how his (ex) boyfriend nearly tortured his (at the time) ex-girlfriend. As he went on, Ron's face when through nearly every colour one could possibly imagine: red, blue, green, back to red, white. It was really rather amusing, but Harry still thought it best not to laugh.<p>

Ron wanted to go kick Draco's arse, though it was more for hurting Harry than for trying to use the Cruciatus curse on Ginny. Hermione was her usual self – a mix of "I told you something like this would happen!" and "Oh, I cannot believe he did that! Are you alright?" After dinner they headed to The Three Broomsticks for a couple rounds of drinks. Harry couldn't help the bittersweet smile that crept upon his face as they sat at a booth and ordered their drinks as his two best friends argued over what the best approach to resolve the issue was.

"Hermione! You can't be serious! We can't just stay out of it! He's our best mate and he's hurt. What kind of friends would we be if we just sat on our arses and hoped for the best? What are we, Ravenclaws?" Ron finished with a grunt, as if that would be the end of the discussion.

One would think being engaged to Hermione would have taught Ron a thing or two about her.

"Ronald Weasley! We cannot get involved unless Harry wants us to! That's unfair. And what's wrong with Ravenclaws?" Hermione snapped. "Just because one of their first years could take you down intellectually without batting an eye doesn't make them bad people."

Harry couldn't help but finally let the pint up laughter out. Both Ron and Hermione looked over at him as though he'd snapped. After a solid two minutes of laughter, he finally realized the two of them were staring at him as if he'd turned into a hippogriff.

"Sorry guys. I needed that," Harry grinned sheepishly. "I haven't exactly smiled much in the past six weeks, let alone laughed."

They both nodded and smiled back at him, making idle chit chat for hours as they drank themselves silly. Well, Ron and Harry drank themselves silly. Hermione stopped after two butterbeers so she could take care of her fiancé and best friend. They talked of anything and everything that came to mind. Most importantly they talked about Ron and Hermione's wedding and how Harry and Ginny would **not** be paired together in the bridal party. Hermione had said something about Ginny not being allowed in the wedding party at all and oddly enough, Ron agreed. In the middle of said discussion Harry started crying into his fifth double friewhiskey on the rocks.

"Harry, what's wrong mate?" Ron asked, surprising himself how well he spoke despite how drunk he was.

"I, I always thought that D-Draco and I would get m-ma-married," Harry sobbed. He knew he sounded like a girl but he was too drunk to care. He missed Draco. He didn't care anymore about why they had broken up. "I, I'm sorry guys. I just m-miss him."

It was as if whatever higher power there was agreed with him. As soon as the words left his lips, the sky outside ripped open and rain began to fall. Harry frowned bitterly. He was even depressing the weather with his drunken pinning for Draco. He felt utterly pathetic for it for all of about thirty seconds.

"Then go get him back Harry," Hermione was looking at him with a soft smile that reminded him of the pictures of his mum that were in his flat.

"But," Harry started, but it was Ron that cut him off in a hurry.

"Harry, you're my best friend. If it wasn't for you, well, I would have never got off my arse and proposed to Hermione," Ron said sternly as he took her hand in his. "Go. Get. Him."

Harry looked at the clock on the wall, thinking about what to do. It was after midnight already. It was now Saturday, and exactly six weeks to the day since he had left Draco. Harry did not want this to go into week seven. He needed Draco back. He grinned at his friends, threw a few galleons on the table, and with a quick "see you Monday" Harry apparated to Draco's townhouse on the other side of town.

* * *

><p>Draco groaned loudly at the pounding sounds that shook his bedroom windows. Who in the bloody hell would be at his place at, dear Merlin it was nearly midnight-thirty, and in the rain pounding on his front door? He growled at the fact that not one of his house-elves had even tried to shoo off whoever it was. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair to make it look at least a little neat as he got out of bed to hex whoever woke him from his peaceful dreams of Harry loving him still. He sighed and fought back the tears pricking at the edges of his vision as he snatched his wand off his bedside table and stomped down the halls to his front door.<p>

"What in the bloody hell could anyone want at midnight-thirty!" Draco screeched as he ripped open the door.

"Draco. My beautiful dragon."

Draco was certain his heart stopped. He knew that voice, even as it drunkenly slurred his name. He didn't even need to hear his lover's nickname for him to know that it was Harry James Potter standing in his doorway. Draco wasn't sure if the Gods were being cruel or kind to him by Harry showing up.

"What are you doing Harry? You're piss drunk and it's raining outside."

"I had to come talk to you. And 'm not piss drunk."

"Who many have you had?" Draco asked bluntly and when Harry made no effort to answer he just shook his head. "You're piss drunk. Go home. You left me, in case you forgot."

Harry winced at Draco's words. Draco felt bad but he wanted Harry to hurt like he had been. It was a low blow but Draco needed it.

"Draco, 'm freezing out here in the rain. Please let me in," Harry pleaded with a pout that Draco had always found to adorable to say no to. Draco sighed and stepped aside, accio-ing a couple of towels to dry Harry off and one for him to sit on so he didn't ruin Draco's leather couch.

Draco watched as Harry clumsily dried himself off. Even then Draco couldn't help but love him. The way Harry's rain drenched clothes clung to him reminded Draco of the gorgeous body underneath. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the very thought of the muscles that lied beneath. He shivered; six weeks was quite a long time to go without sex when he was used to getting it at least twice a day. He sat in his favorite lounge chair and used his wand to start a fire in the fireplace to help Harry warm up.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked quietly. He was trying to remember that Harry had hurt him badly very recently but it was hard when Harry was there and every bit as sexy as Draco's memories and dreams had reminded him Harry was.

"I fucked up Draco. I know how long you've waited to hear me admit that," Harry started slowly, like the words felt strange in his drunken mouth, as he took a seat on the towel on the couch. Draco almost let a smirk show at the admission but decided to wait it out. "Draco, I need you. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Harry? You were sick of me and my jealous, overprotective nature so you ended it. You told me I'm not the one for you Harry. You went crawling back to Ginerva Weasley for comfort! Which part are you sorry for?" Draco could not help the rise in his voice with each word he spoke.

"All of it and more. Draco, please, I need you. I love you. I want you back. I will never, ever go back to Ginny again. I was only staying with her so that I could get away from all the memories of us at my flat. I couldn't take it. I, I just," Harry stopped so he could get himself under control again. He did not want to guilt Draco by crying unless it was a last resort.

Draco could feel his resolve crumble. He had spent the last six weeks wanting, hoping, and praying that Harry would come back to him. From what he had heard from Hermione and Ron, Harry was worse off than Draco. Not only was he heartbroken over what he had done, but Ginny was sucking his very soul from him while he was week. There was a pregnant pause while Draco thought about what he should do. He stood up and walked into the kitchen only to return moments later with a vial.

"Harry," Draco walked over and kneeled in front of Harry. "Take this. It's a potion that will sober you up. If you still want to work this out once you're sober, we can."

Harry snatched it from Draco's hands in a hurry. He uncorked the vial and downed the contents in one gulp. He sat there for a few long moments as the potion kicked in. Draco just watched him, hope apparent in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if Harry left him again.

"Draco," Harry gently grabbed Draco's face in both his hands. "I love you, exactly the way you are - jealous and overprotective. Forgive me for being an idiot."

"That's all you had to say," Draco smiled gently.

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco hard. Draco whimpered into the kiss. He needed Harry to remind him how much he wanted him. Draco threw his arms around Harry and squeeked. Harry pulled away a bit and gave Draco a look that simply screamed, 'what the hell?' Draco grimaced and pulled away, grabbing Harry by the wrist. He dragged him down the hallway and pulled him into the bathroom.

"You are soaked! Get in the shower. I'm going to grab a change of clothes before I join you," Draco demanded before hurrying into his bedroom.

Harry chuckled. He certainly loved his Draco's overprotective nature. He stripped down before turning the shower on almost as hot as it could go. He truly was freezing from the rain water that soaked him down to his bones. He took his glasses off and set them on the sink then stepped in the shower as he heard the bathroom door open and shut once more.

"Dragon, come join me," Harry called over the water, his voice rough with desire. "I need you. Now."

Draco whimpered softly and quickly divested himself of his clothes. He stepped into the shower only to moan aloud at the sight before him. His memories could never do Harry justice. He man was sex on steroids. Water ran down his tanned body in rivets as if washing away the last six weeks of their lives. The hot water ran over Harry's faint jet black chest hair, down and between his well-cut six-pack abs that Draco could eat every meal off of for the rest of his life and still never be content, only to end up at the thick patch of hair that match that on his chest. From that touch of thick black curls stood Harry's impressive cock, hard as stone and faintly flushed.

Draco felt himself grow weak in the knees. He quickly fell to them before his lover. Harry looked down at Draco with a soft, loving smile. His Dragon was the physical opposite of him in nearly every way. He was as fair as porcelain with a lean beauty to him it would make any woman jealous. His platinum hair was immaculate, even as Harry's hands kneaded through it. Draco's body was hairless except the soft curls of platinum blond at the base of his long cock. Draco was already so turned on it was nearly purple from base to tip.

Harry let out a soft cry as Draco took him into his mouth. His head fell back against the cold stone as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Draco wasn't just sucking his cock; he was worshipping it. Draco licked and sucked as if it were his last meal before the Dementor's gave him The Kiss. Harry couldn't help as his hips thrust forward into the moist heat of Draco's mouth. Harry was silently thanking the Gods that be that Draco's gag reflex was almost non-existent.

"D-draco, stop," Harry moaned out shakily. "If you don't, I won't be able to fuck you like we both want."

Draco slowly pulled this mouth off of Harry's cock. The head slipped out of his mouth with a _pop_ that made Harry want to shove it back into Draco's mouth and fuck his mouth raw. Draco quickly stood to avoid such a fate and kissed his lover. Harry grabbed Draco's arse and squeezed as he ground their hips together. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth.

"Gods, the things you do to me Harry," Draco groaned as he attacked Harry's neck. "We need to go to our bedroom. Now, please."

"Our bedroom?" Harry said with a smirk. Draco eyed him carefully for a moment before glaring at him mildly.

"One, don't smirk like that. You look too Slytherin and too sexy. Two, yes, our bedroom. Your birthday gift was going to be a trip to France and a key to my townhouse," Draco explained gently as he reached behind Harry to turn off the water before he went to step out of the shower. "I was going to ask you to move in with me."

Harry smiled broadly. No wonder Draco had been so livid. He was daft to think Harry would have said no. He had been waiting for over a year for Draco to ask. It didn't matter now. He had Draco and he was so hard it hurt. He didn't bother to towel off as he pulled Draco off and into **their** bedroom. Harry rather loved that thought.

Draco let Harry take him off without a word of protest. He knew it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Harry led him to the plush oversized bed and pulled Draco down on top of him. He grabbed him by the arse as he ground their hips together. Draco moaned as Harry began to suck on his neck.

"It's been too long," Draco pleaded. "Please, Harry, my Lion, I need you."

Harry chuckled lightly and reached under Draco's pillows for the lube he knew was always there. He put some on his fingers and worked his hand down between their bodies. He made sure to pause to tease Draco's swollen cock and tight balls. Draco left out cry that sounded something like, "fuck Harry!" as he made his way down to his lover's quivering hole. Harry teased him for a few moments as he circled Draco's entrance with two fingers before he pushed both in past the knuckle. Harry pulled his lips away from Draco's neck when Draco screamed in pleasure. He knew Draco did not want much preparation from the way he had rutted against him when his two fingers breached his entrance. He gave it a few more moments before withdrawing, sure that he had worked and scissored his lover lose enough to not hurt either of them. He let out a pleasured hiss as he coated himself with lube.

"Draco, I love you. I will move in tomorrow," Harry murmured against his lips before he crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

He quickly entered Draco. Both men let out rough moans as each other's names fell from their lips like prayers. He didn't pause to allow either of them to adjust as he rolled Draco over so he was pinned to the bed. Harry grabbed Draco by the hips and rode him for all he was worth.

"Fuck! H-harry! I love you. Gods, fuck me right. I need you," Draco could not stop the words spilling from his mouth if he had wanted to. Harry had always reduced him to a mindless mess when they made love.

Harry could feel the familiar tight coil in his lower stomach and knew his end was near. He refused to be the first to go when he topped. He grabbed one of Draco's hands and wrapped it around his cock for him, his hand over Draco's to guide the movements. Draco went into sensory overload. His whole world closed in and everything went white as his orgasm overcame him. His back arched off the bed as ropes of hot come fell on his chest and stomach. Harry fell over the edge into oblivion at the look of pure bliss on his lover's face. He thrust into Draco as deep as he could get, his balls against Draco's firm tight arse, and roared his release to the world.

They laid together with Harry on top of Draco for some time. Neither wanted to be apart from the other until they had to. After nearly an hour, Harry moved off of Draco long enough to perform a quick cleaning spell and get them both under the covers. He pulls Draco close to him and kissed him softly.

Both had questions on their mind, things that needed answers. At that moment none of that mattered.

Besides, whatever it was, it was something that could be discussed in the morning.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Told you. Lots of fluff there in the last like five pages of this beast. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review to let me know if you like it. I like knowing I make people happy with my work. What writer doesn't?<p>

Until next time, happy reading,

Lady Sinistra


End file.
